The present invention relates to a automotive headlamp having a structure in which light emitted from a bulb is radiated in a forward direction of the vehicle by a reflector, and particularly relates to a automotive headlamp in which a sub-reflector is provided in addition to a main reflector.
As shown in FIG. 9, a conventional automotive headlamp has a structure in which a bulb 4 is provided in the vicinity of a focal position of a reflector 2 so that light emitted by the bulb 4 is reflected forward by the reflector. Reference numeral 6 designates a light shielding plate for shielding direct rays of light of the bulb which could be harmful.
The conventional headlamp, however, has a problem in that, since a portion of the direct rays of light emitted forward from the bulb is shielded by a shielding plate 6a, the intensity of illumination of the headlamp is reduced. That is, there is a problem in that the direct rays of light emitted forward from the bulb are not effectively used.
Further, FIG. 10 shows another prior art headlamp (as disclosed in West German Patent No. 1801627) in which a sub-reflector 6b is provided at a position in front of a bulb separately from a main reflector 2 so that the direct rays of light emitted forward from the bulb 4 are reflected in a predetermined forward direction through the sub-reflector 6b so as to effectively use the light from the bulb's filament. In the sub-reflector system shown in FIG. 10, however, no way of attaching the sub-reflector 6b to the main reflector 2 is specifically disclosed.
Further, there has been a problem in the following point. That is, in a automotive headlamp, it is necessary to provide a light-shielding member for shielding harmful light rays. Generally, such a light-shielding member is provided separately from a sub-reflector, and the light shielding member and the sub-reflector are mounted independently of each other. As a result, the number of parts required for the overall assembly is great, and the assembly work required for assembling the lamp is difficult.